Interviews and family dinner a Henry Danger story
by bravestarr
Summary: Mary interviews Henry but about what? After the interview Henry gets a surprise at his family dinner that will change his life forever. Rated T just in case
1. Chapter 1 the Interview

Henry: So what do you want to know about Kid Danger?

Mary: Oh just… what happened before, during, and after your divorce with Frankini.

Henry: Well, it's been six months since my divorce with Frankini was finalized and life well has gone back to normal for the most part. I helped Drex sell his apartment and we moved back in with my dad and my kids. Well some of my kids are Drex's. Anyways moved back with my dad and getting to protect Swellview as Kid Danger again. You can say life is normal for the most part there is only one thing that has changes love. I know what you are thinking, but yes Drex and I are back together and are happy, but I don't consider it a serious relationship yet. My heart still hurts from what Frankini did, but life goes on.

Mary: So Kid Danger what did Frankini do?

Henry: First of all, when the suits off my name is Henry. Anyways, Frankini went off to Paris to film a TV show during our marriage. His costar on his show The World of Frankini was a man named Noir Agreste.

Mary: He is the son of Ladybug and Cast Noir!

Henry: Yes, but their real names are Marinette and Adrian Agreste. Mary may I ask you a question before I continue?

Mary: Yes, you may.

Henry: Do you only call people by their super hero names?

Mary: Not everybody on the people who actually have super hero names. Like Kid Danger, Captain Man, Ladybug, Cat Noir, Danny Phantom.

Henry: Anyways, when I was married to Frankini We lived together in his studio where he films his vides for his channel. I came home and saw him kissing Noir. I was heartbroken and sad. I called for a divorce and the process began. I stayed with Drex during that time at his apartment.

Mary: So why did you and Drex break up in the first place.

Henry: Well I was 18 and Drex got a job offer for his dream job, but it was in Tennessee. So he took the job and we broke up and that is when Frankini and I got back together.

Mary: Thank you Kid Danger for the interview.

Henry: It's Henry.


	2. Chapter 2 Henry and Drex

Drex: So how was the interview?

Henry: Well they lied to me about what it was about.

Drex: Well you went in there and talked to them about being Kid Danger.

Henry: That is what I went into talk about and they just asked me about my divorce with Frankini and dating you.

Drex: Well I'm not surprised.

Henry: Really

Drex: Well Marry loves gossip.

Henry: Yay she does.

Drex: I remember watching your dad on the new one time and Mary was flirting with him.

Henry: Really?

Drex: She said are you sure your goanna wait for your wife to stop being lost in space?

Henry: She's the worst.

Drex: So are you ready for dinner at your moms tonight?

Henry: As much as I can be with all these people I don't like who are friends with my mom, but dad loves her so much.

Drex: well I'm excited.

Henry: For dinner at my mom's she hates you.

Drex: I know that, but I get to spend it with you.

Henry: Your so sweet.


	3. Chapter 3 Family Dinner and a surprise

Later that day it was time for family dinner.

Henry: Mom were here.

Alden: Hi Grandma Ripley I missed you.

Ripley: Hey kiddo.

Henry: My 12 kids love when they get to visit you.

Ray: Henry! He said while running towards Henry.

Henry: Hey Dad… dad… put me down your crushing me.

Ray: Sorry kid.

Johner: Oh great Mr. drama pants is here. He said with a growl in his voice.

Henry: Hey Johner the zoo called they want their ape back.

Ripley: Can't you 2 just get along for once.

Henry: He started it.

Johner: Well if he stops coming I will stop.

Henry: This was my family first so I'm not leaving.

Ripley: boys stop this is ridiculous.

Piper: Oh great Henry actually showed up.

Ray: Piper be nice to your brother.

Piper: When mom starts liking Henry I will too right mom.

Ripley: Sorry Ray it's true he's not my favorite.

Freddie: Mommy is dinner ready yet.

Ripley: Ye sweetie it is.

They all sit down to eat dinner and then go to just chat once it's over.

Drex: May I have your attention please.

Henry: Drex?

Drex: Well you and your mom stopped fighting for once.

Henry: Your funny.

Drex: Anyways Henry we have known each other for a long time and everyday I'm with you and I don't want this to ever end again.

Drex gets down on one knee.

Drex: So Henry will you marry me?

Henry: Oh Drex… yes I will marry you.

Drex puts the ring on Henry's finger and they kiss.

Ray: Henry I'm so happy for you two. My 2 best friends together forever.

Ripley: Great just great now we are stuck with that thing forever!

Ray: Ripley please!

Ripley: Henry already knows I hate Drex what's the big deal.

Henry: Dad it's fine.

Ray: you me and Drex let's go celebrate.

Henry: any my kids.

Ray: Yes, and my kids.

Henry, Drex, Ray, Ryker, Raymond, Renesmee, Austin, Alden, Tyler, Zyler, Skylark, Stevey, Gabe, Skyler, and Demetree went out to celebrate the engagement by getting ice cream and French fries.

The End


End file.
